In the past, a number of different types of trusses have been devised, which are useful for supporting and placing in compression mine roof strata. This is accomplished by tensioning the roof truss in an appropriate manner. The present invention takes the approach of providing a truss structure wherein the brackets may be of unitary one piece construction, generally cast, and wherein the support brackets each include, in effect a J-configured lip, respectively, for aiding in the transport and/or initial placement of respective connecting stirrups.
No art is known which teaches the concept of the present invention, and especially the concept of using unitary support brackets in combination with tie rod and stirrup structures. Especially is this the case wherein, as contrasted with the present invention, there is lack of provision in current structures for allowing the easy transport and initial placement of depending, vertically hanging stirrups. One U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,496, issued June 24, 1986, is known which teaches the incorporation in a truss of a U-bolt and the latter's cooperation with what is referred to as an angle block. The block in the patent, however, is separate from the bracket or plate engaging the bearing surface of the roof; furthermore, and most important, neither this patent or any other art with which the inventor is familiar, teaches the concept of having, in effect, a depending horn portion within a unitary bracket construction wherein the horn portion is supplied an upturned J-configured lip proximate the reaction surface of the horn for temporarily suspending in a hanging, inactive, vertical position, a stirrup carried thereby prior to the stirrup's erection to horizontal position for tensioning mode.